Discussion utilisateur:Avadonia
Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Utilisateur:Avadonia. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! MB10 (discussion) août 15, 2014 à 18:04 (UTC) Énigme pour Mme Maligne Derrière trois personnages A, B et C se cachent les dieux Vrai, Faux et Aléatoire. Voici ce qu'ils font: -Vrai répond toujours la vérité -Faux ment toujours -Aléatoire répond au hasard soit la vérité soit le mensonge Ta tâche est de dévoiler les identités de A, B et C en ne posant uniquement trois questions dont la réponse est vrai ou faux ; chaque question ne peut être posée qu'à un seul dieu. Les dieux comprennent le français mais ils répondront à tes questions dans leur propre langue, c'est-à-dire par da et ja. Tu ne sais pas à quoi ceux-ci correspondent. J'ajoute les clarifications suivantes : *Vous pouvez interroger un dieu plusieurs fois (et alors un dieu ne sera pas du tout questionné). *La deuxième question et à qui s'adresse celle-ci peut dépendre de la réponse à la première question. De même pour le choix de la troisième. *Aléatoire racontant ou pas la vérité peut être considéré comme un choix décidé par un jet à pile ou face : si la pièce tombe sur face, il ne dira que la vérité ; si elle tombe sur pile, il ne dira que des mensonges. *Aléatoire répondra par da ou ja à toutes questions vrai-faux. J'espère qu'elle ne te pose pas de problèmes - la plupart des gens n'est pas assez intelligente pour résoudre cette énigme magnifique. Insurpassable chance, Schöpfer (discussion) août 16, 2014 à 15:36 (UTC) Je te le laisse! <3 Tantouneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeette! Pour te dire... que... je me suis résolue à te laisser Flam... T^T en contre-partie, accepte Horloge, par pitiéééééééééééééé :3 Bonne nuit, Pic :p Reby Redfox (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 21:02 (UTC) Flamaka Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur :3 Enfin si j'avais un coeur c: Flam-Evils30 (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 15:25 (UTC) Coeur-elleur c: Mais c'est pas ta faute si ton coeur est en pierre c: ça doit être une défaut de fabrication... :p Flam-Evils30 (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 18:11 (UTC) Coeur d'artichaut Ah tu t'es rendue compte qu'on t'avait vendue trop cher pour ce que tu étais ? :p Ran-coeur :( Tant que je te fais peur moi ça me va :o Ma boîte à blablas! *o* Ecoeurage è.é J'espère vraiment que tu en fais parti c: Flam-Evils30 (discussion) septembre 25, 2014 à 19:35 (UTC) Ta robe :3 /me est ébloui :o Bananava *o* Salut je viens troller ta page comme que tu me l'avais dit :D Déjà une petite citation de je-ne-sais-plus-qui-qui-dit-que: " Le nirvana, c'est beau comme un pavé dans la gueule d'un flic" Voilààà j'me suis fais plaise je l'ai dit à quelqu'un youpiiii (cours dans l'herbe haute avec des yeux brillants *o*) Bon sinon je te conseille de sortir ton parapluie parce que chez moi y a eu un gros orage et une indondation même. (c'était l'instant cette fille raconte sa vie) Attention! Ceci est une chanson de la mort-qui-tue que je kiife à mort donc je suis OBLIGEE de la mettre en ENTIER (niark niark niark) When the days are cold And the cards all fold And the saints we see Are all made of gold When your dreams all fail And the ones we hail Are the worst of all And the blood's run stale I wanna hide the truth I wanna shelter you But with the beast inside There's nowhere we can hide No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide When the curtain's call Is the last of all When the lights fade out All the sinners crawl So they dug your grave And the masquerade Will come calling out At the mess you made Don't wanna let you down But I am hell bound Though this is all for you Don't wanna hide the truth No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide They say it's what you make I say it's up to fate It's woven in my soul I need to let you go Your eyes, they shine so bright I wanna save their light I can't escape this now Unless you show me how When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Voilà u.u mon Troll spécial Bananava est une citation et une chanson que je kiffe à mort <3 N'oublie pas de t'inscrire si tu veux commander un troll :D RebyRina (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 15:14 (UTC) alias la-débile-qui-sait-pas-faire-de-troll -_- EDIT j'ai oublié de te dire que t'avais oublié de marquer le surnom que tu m'as donné et le surnom que je te donne *snif* (pleure avec des grands yeux plein plein plein de larmes T.T) RebyRina (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 15:16 (UTC) alias Abricondine alias Rinou :D EDIT² j'ai oublié de te dire encore un truc! C'est quelle chanson et de qui que je t'ai mise? Si tu trouve je t'appelle Déesse pendant 2 jours *o* Bonne chance! RebyRina (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 15:18 (UTC) à sa Bananava <3 Troll euh les gens :3 Fro <3 Muhuuuu Ma Ava :3 Vengeance Bon anniv ! Vieiiiiille :o